In Guns We Trust
by Errol's Feather
Summary: The story about Calleigh and Jake that follow them from they first meet until they are very old.


_**Authors Note**:I always liked the saying that says in God we trust that stands for the police force, and I thought it would be fon to change it a bit so it went with the story I had in mine. Thanks to the little lightningbug to helping me out with Eric's way of thinking.  
><em>

**_DISCLAIMER_**:_**I do not own CSI : Miami and I don't make any money from it. ** _

* * *

><p><strong><em>WARNING: Sex, Read at own risk. ( I am sorry if that is a bit out of character.)<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Guns We Trust<strong>_

Calleigh and Jake had always had a special connection from the first time they met. That had been a warm autumn day outside the academy. Young Berkley had just parked his bike, when he saw a young blonde in dark jeans and a red top with cherries on.

Jake waited for a moment before he whistled at her, making her turn to look at her admirer.

"Hi Sexy," said Jake, and then grabbed his black, leather jacket and books, before walking over to her.

"And just who do you think you are?" the young Duquesne questioned frowning.

"Your new boyfriend," said Jake boldly, hoping she was single.

"And just why do you think I am at all interested?" she asked.

"The fact that we are still talking, plus I can see your nipples through your top," he said with a chuckle.

Calleigh of course without looking down knew that he was right, and maybe it was because of his boldness she said, "So what is the name of my new boyfriend?"

"Jake…Jake Berkley," he said and smiled at her, glad that she didn't turn him down.

"I like it, I'm Calleigh Duquesne," she said and smiled back.

"Duquesne, wow, upper classy," he said, looking at her with surprised eyes.

"I wish it was," she said quietly and looked down in the ground.

"We can talk about it later," he said, following her to the class, hoping it was the same as his. And lucky for him it was.

* * *

><p>"Jake, why do you want to become a cop?" Calleigh asked, she was chewing on a pencil, wearing nothing more than a T-shirt and a panty.<p>

"Because princess that means I got to work with guns and maybe go undercover, what about you?" Jake asked back, looking up from his book and over at her. They were reading for an assignment that was due a couple of days later.

"Get to carry a gun every day without having a permit with me and people looking at me with weird eyes. And I will get a shield and be able to solve crimes," she answered.

"You sure love guns don't you," he said with a chuckle.

"So…you do too," she said with a giggle, throwing a pillow at him, and just like that another pillow war started.

* * *

><p>"Jake," Calleigh said, pushing her boyfriend in the side. He didn't even seem to notice as he kept on sleeping.<p>

"Jake," she said, a little louder this time.

"What?" he asked, turning on the lap on their nightstand and looked at her. Her face was white as snow and she was shivering.

"Princess, what's the matter?" he asked as his annoyance got turned into concern.

"What if I mess up tomorrow, then all the work has been for nothing," she said as they were having their very final exam the next day.

"Calleigh, sweetheart, you will do just fine," he said in a calm tone, dragging her into the safety of his arms.

"How can you be so sure, maybe I wasn't mean to be a cop," she said, before sighing heavily.

"You are and you will be," he said calmly.

"And after we will get our guns?" she asked with a huge yawn.

"That we will," he said and gently kissed her. Again he lay down, only now she snuggled close and whispered, "I love you Mister Firearms."

"And I you Miss Ballistics," he whispered back, glad that she was still his after all these years.

* * *

><p>"Oh my Gosh, I can't believe it daddy, I'm finally don, the last exam was so easy, I don't know why I was so worried. So are you guys coming to my graduation ceremony?" Calleigh asked, she was way too overexcited<p>

"We are and I am so proud of you," her father said, and this time he really meant it.

"Good Jake and I can hardly wait, but I gotto go she said and hung up, before turning to Jake before she asked, "Is your family coming as well?"

"Yeah ma, Auntie Ruth and my sister Jamie," he said and smiled at her. Jake father passed away when he was five, so his mother had raised the two children on her own. Jake had very few memories of his father. He drove himself to death under the influence of alcohol.

"Good, can't wait to see them all, so are you ready?" she asked and nodded towards the door of the tattoo store.

"I am, after you my lady," he said with a chuckle.

About an hour later the loving couple came out of the store with matching tattoos. His was on his chest with a replica of one of her guns saying Mister Firearms and above that it read, 'In guns we trust.' Hers were on her hip, matching his gun saying Miss Ballistics and above the gun it said, 'In guns we trust.' They had both helped each other with the designs as they wanted something special so they would always be together, as were convinced that they would do just that.

* * *

><p>It was the morning of Calleigh and Jake's graduation, and she was fixing his tie. It was one of the few times he was wearing a suit as he wanted to looking when their family joined family went out to eat after the speech was held. They had both been asked to hold it being the best of their peir, but between themselves they had decided that Calleigh was the best candidate for the task, even if he had helped writing it and would be up there with her.<p>

"There let me look at you," said Calleigh and took a few steps away before she nodding in a very approving way.

"You are of course aware you won't see this because we'll have the robe on top," said Jake.

"I still want you to look decent, is that a crime," she said with a giggle.

"No, but looking as sexy as you do right now is," he said and smiled at her. She was wearing a tight black dress with a lot of cleavage.

"Calm down, we will play later, but right now we have to go or we will be late," she said, dragging him along. He let out a groan as he slowly followed her out as he wished to play now not later.

* * *

><p>"Look at that, they suit each other perfectly," said Calleigh's older brother Dave, referring to Calleigh and Jake up at the stand.<p>

"I don't know if that is a good think or not," said her father with a sigh.

"Will you stop being so negative dear, Jake is a fine man," said Calleigh's mother Claire.

"I don't know," said Kenwall with a sigh as he watched then and their fellow students throw their hats in the air, cheering with joy.

* * *

><p>From a few seats away Jake's mother, aunt and sister were watching as well. Jamie looked at her mother and said, "They look happy don't they?"<p>

"They really do, they are a good couple," she said, thinking that she hoped it would last.

* * *

><p>"So I have to go," said Jake with a heavy sigh, looking over at Calleigh, she was still in tears.<p>

"When will I see you again?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I will write if I find it safe," he said.

"Please be careful," she whispered.

"I will do my best," he said and gave her a soft kiss before leaving to go to his first undercover job.

A moment later he came back in only to tell her that he loved her and hold her close, feeling her one last time, before he again headed for the door. Just as he was about to walk back out she said, "Jake."

"Yes princess," he said looking at her.

"In guns we trust," she said with a sad smile.

"In guns we trust," he said and smiled back. With that he was gone.

* * *

><p>"Calleigh, mail for you," said Tim Speedle when he found her in the break room.<p>

"Thanks," she said and snapped the envelope out of his hands. Bills, the catalog on new firearms and… She gasped when she saw the envelope with Jake's handwriting up front. She hadn't heard from him in some years now. In the meantime she had started to working at the Miami Dade Crime Lab instead of NOPD.

At first she had gotten letters every once in a while, but then it had stopped until now.

Tim looked at her shocked face, and with a worried voice he asked, "Are you okay"

"Uh huh," she said and opened the letter, only to read,

"_**My dearest Princess.**_

_**I am sorry I have kept quiet for so long, but I had to stay low to not blow my cover. Even mailing this is taking a great risk, but I had to. You are after all what makes this shit worth it, the thought that I might see you again. The thought of your smile and your laughter, the way you smell.**_

_**Oh my Miss Ballistics I miss you so much. Or is that bulletgirl now? Congrats on the job in Miami, I am sure you are great at it. After all you were always the best.**_

_**Do you have a gun vault there? I surly hope you do as well you should. I've been dealing some you would have liked, as I sure did.**_

_**Do you have and apartment there? Tried to find you, but you weren't listed, because of work and your own safety I'm sure. If you to I would love to see it when I end this job.**_

_**More importantly are you still mine or is there someone else in your life right now? I understand if there is, considering I have been silent for so long. I still hope you are my princess.**_

_**I love you to the end of time.**_

_**Yours forever.**_

_**Mister Firearms/ Your Jake."**_

Calleigh Sighed. More by the relief than anything else. He was alive. Her Jake was still alive. She thought about his words about there being another. She had only dated one man between that and now. A sniper, but that didn't sit right with her, so she ended it.

She wanted to write him back, but how could she when he was unreachable. He was right, she wasn't listed, and still he had managed to find her. Then again that wasn't that hard, considering her good reputation.

But what about him, where was he now?

Except smuggling weapons, what other things the he have to do undercover.

He wouldn't touch drugs or be with other women would he.

No, not her Jake, not the Jake she was going to marry. Then again he was undercover and he did smuggle guns, so who was to say that he didn't smuggle drugs as well, and if he did that, he might also use it.

Meaning he might be a dirty cop.

One million thoughts were running through her mind. She wished she could reach him so she could get some answers.

Tim looked at his coworker; she looked more puzzled than usual, making him wonder who the letter was from.

"You okay?" he asked concerned.

"Fine, if anyone needs me I will be at the range," she said leaving him. She just wanted to be alone.

* * *

><p>Jake flickered the last of a cigarette down on the dirty floor. He looked over at the rest of , "his gang," some were sleeping of the last high and some were stripping down weapons and putting them into boxes that were going to be shipped. He was relaying on everything going down and for them to be busted so he could get out of there the same afternoon.<p>

He had been working for about two years on it. It had taken him some time to get into the gang and gain their trust, and he knew that once they got busted the same day he would be removed because of his own safety.

He would be put on a new case on a new location. Jake sighed.

Sometimes he just got so tired of moving around and never settle in one place. He sometimes missed having a regular life. But most of all he missed Calleigh. His Calleigh.

It had taken him a lot of time to track her at where she now was. She had become a crime scene investigator and most likely one of the best if he knew her well. Her job started where his finished.

He was wondering if she had found someone new by now. She was after all a very attractive woman, so she was bound to have admirers.

Jake thought about how he had done a lot of things he shouldn't while being undercover, some of it could have been avoided. Yet he had never slept with anyone as he only desired Calleigh.

"I miss you," he thought, longing for her, hoping he would soon see her again.

* * *

><p>It was two nights later that a tired Jake rang Calleigh's doorbell. He had finally managed to track her down and now he was pushing the buzzer to her apartment, hoping she was home.<p>

"Hello," he heard her sweet voice say.

"Princes, it is me," he said wondering if she remembered him.

"Oh my Gosh Jake, come up, apartment three, third floor," she said and buzzed him in.

* * *

><p>Calleigh stood in the doorway waiting for him as he slowly came closer. It seemed like decades since he left her. He was now wearing a pair of light blue jeans, a pair of brown shoes, a black T-shirt and his old leather jacket. Over his shoulder hung his old backpack.<p>

She was at the moment only wearing a pair of panties and an old University T-shirt. She looked at him once more, unshaven, dirty and tired, before she wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "Welcome home, I missed you."

"Thank you princess, I missed you too," he said as he lifted her up and carried her to her room.

* * *

><p>The next morning Calleigh called in sick.<p>

* * *

><p>"How long are you staying?" Calleigh wanted to know, when they had gotten up and out of bed the next day.<p>

"Until I get my new assignment, if you don't mind that is," he said.

"No, no," she said, happy that he finally was back.

"You're not seeing anyone, so that it would be a problem that I am here?" he questions, more to see if she was free than anything else.

"I'm not, I mean there is this man I like, but he's too old and we work together so it would never work," she answered with a deep sigh.

"Let me guess, it's your boss right," he said with a half-smile.

"Of course not," she said, but her blushing cheeks gave her away.

"Hmmm appearance?" Jake questioned, as he wanted to know what this man looked like.

"Taller than you, red hair, blue eyes, he's not thick, but not well trained either," she quickly summed up.

"How does he dress?" Jake wanted to know.

"Suits and shirts mostly," she said honestly.

"Is he a good man?" Jake asked.

"He is yes, but he can be temperamental if it comes to certain criminals," she said, which was very true.

"If I am gone too long the next time, as I have been now, feel free to try starting something with old redhead, as I assume he's older," said Jake with one of his typical smiles.

"That he is, but her still can't measure up to my Jake," said Calleigh with a giggle as she sat down on her couch. A very old and well-used couch, that had even survived her student days.

"Glad to hear, princess," said Jake and sat down neck to her and let his arm slip around her shoulder.

"No one can measure up to you Jake," she said as she snuggled a little closer and closed her eyes.

As a little chuckle escaped his lips, he couldn't help but to think that this was just as back in the days. The old couch, which had an irremovable red wine stain on one of the couches from a part, with torn pillows, planted in front of a TV-set, them snuggled up close to each other whispering sweet nothings or simply just talking. At that very moment it seemed to them both that time had simply just stopped and they hadn't grown at all.

* * *

><p>When Calleigh woke up around 6 AM the next morning, she found herself in bed. She thought a moment and concluded that they at a late point had continued their activities there. It was however not her alarm bell that woke her, but the sound of Jake's whistling, and the smell of eggs and freshly made bacon coming from the kitchen.<p>

As the blonde did her morning stretches she couldn't help but smile. Finally her life was turning around for the better. The question however was for how long?

The young blonde decided to not focus on that right now, but just on the fact that they were together right now.

"Jake, do I have time for a shower before breakfast?" she yelled.

"Only if you hurry, the eggs are almost done," he answered from the kitchen.

"I'll do my best," she said and ran towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"You sure are looking good these days," Tim commented, looking over at the cheerful Calleigh. A couple of months had gone by and Jake was still with her. The thought of that he one day would have to leave seemed to vanish more and more by each day that went by.<p>

"Oh I am," she said with a giggle.

"Yes I can tell any particular reason?" he asked, looking at her with curious eyes.

"Nah, not really, oh will you tell Horatio that I am taking a long lunch, there is something I need to fix," she said and walked towards the exit.

"If I hadn't known better I'd say someone was fixing you," he said more to himself than anyone else. Unluckily Eric, the new guy heard, and as he was interested in the young blonde, he didn't look to happy about it.

* * *

><p>"Do you really have to go?" Calleigh asked, as she was looking over at him across the table. They were at their regular spot having lunch. They had been there every day for as long as he had been there. Jake had learned the same morning that he was put on a new assignment right after she left, which he was now telling her about.<p>

"You know I have no choice, just like you I have to work," he said which a heavy sigh. He hated it as much as she did as he was starting to get used to living with her again.

"Do you know where you are going?" she asked.

"No, just that I am infiltrating a gang like last," said Jake.

"Did you do drugs?" she asked as she needed to know.

"I've done a lot of shitty stuff when I've been undercover, a lot of things that I am not proud off. I may have tested some from time to time, but I never got high, I know when to stop," he said.

She looked at him, knowing he was telling the truth.

"When do you have to go?" she asked.

"In an hour," he answered.

"Please be careful," she whispered, looking away, fighting to hold her tears back.

"I promise you that I will, and I will be back," he promised.

"You better because I love you and I plan to grow old with you," she said, looking right into his dark brown eyes.

"I love you too, princess," he said and kissed her deeply before he headed out. She just looked after him with sad eyes, biting her lower lips, before she gathered herself enough to leave.

* * *

><p>Calleigh managed to get back to the crime lab; before she let her tears fall. There in the empty locker room she let herself fall apart.<p>

Her crying however got interrupted by Horatio asking, "Calleigh, are you okay?"

"No I'm not, I was so happy and now he's gone again," she managed to get out, before more tears made their ways down her cheek.

Horatio didn't ask, he just sat down next to her and captured her as she cried.

* * *

><p>It would go seven years before Calleigh saw her Jake again, and by that time she had almost forgotten about him. She had not heard a word from him after he left and to be honest she feared he was dead. The out of nowhere he showed up as a member of a motorcycle gang and she had to put him in chains in front of them. What was said in the interrogation room seemed like a haze even if she had it noted down a piece of paper in front of her. She couldn't believe it he was back.<p>

He did of course show up at her place later the same night, and as Calleigh had a weak spot for him, she couldn't help herself. She ended up taking her anger out on him before she let him into her bedroom once more. She cried in his arms after they had made love ever so gently. She was a mess of emotion. She didn't know what to think, what to feel.

Her gun was still on his chest, she couldn't believe that he hadn't removed it being undercover at it would lead right to her if anyone bothered to look. Her fingers gently stroking over it as she was still in tears, no longer able to finding any words.

Jake didn't speak either, he was just caressing along her naked backside, trying to calm her.

In the end she would fall asleep from exhaustion, he on the other hand lay awake for hours, just watching over her. His Miss Ballistics.

He stayed around longer this time, first working for the Miami Dade Police wanting to be with her, not wanting to leave, not wanting what they had to end. Not this time. The seven years that went by hat to him seemed like a lifetime and as Jake didn't become younger with the years he didn't want to live without the woman he loved so much. He knew he had fucked up a lot being gone and yet some while being there. The big blow however came when he risked it all getting a huge load of firearms from a gang for her, by doing so he knew he would be sent away again. He asked her if she would wait, but he got a no, in a way he understood why. Kissing her goodbye was the hardest thing he would ever have to do, not knowing when or if he would ever feel her soft lips and taste her again.

Calleigh cried that night, in fact she cried until the next morning, over her Jake, which once again was gone. Her hand stroking over and over the gun that was on her him, wishing she had told him she would wait for him. She so desperately wanted to, yet she couldn't bring herself to say just that. She was so tired of it, waiting and worrying, not wanting to one day get to her that he was forever gone. Maybe it was better not knowing; maybe it was better this way.

"Oh Jake, please forgive me," she whispered, holding onto a pillow that smelled just like him, as he was still in her bed, still in her room and still inside her heart.

* * *

><p>"Calleigh, sweetheart," Eric looked over at the blonde that was sitting on the couch, halfway watching the TV, halfway her laptop. She was answering her mails after what he could see from the distance. He was in the doorway to her living room, looking over at her.<p>

"Mhm," she said, not even caring to turn her head to look at him.

"You should come to bed as well, you need to get up early," he said, looking at her with worried eyes.

"I'll be up in not long I promise," she said, pressing send, only to open another mail, this one from Valera, they had kept in touch after she had moved away.

He sighed and walked back up, knowing she would not come to join him that night either. In fact he hadn't shared bed with her for a week, and he couldn't get why she just change so sudden after three years. He would have known if he had did something to upset her, but he couldn't remember doing that either. As he looked at her spot her he realized he couldn't sleep without her anymore and he didn't see why he should either.

He sighed heavily before walking back down to her, only to sit down in a chair close by, saying, "Calleigh, can we talk please?"

"Can it wait as I am in the middle of something," she said, closing down the window so he couldn't see.

"It can, but I would prefer if we talked about this now," he said in a serious tone.

Calleigh looked at her boyfriend; he suddenly looked so tired, so she found she could write Valera back some other time. She quickly logged of her mail before she closed down the laptop and put it outside. Then she looked back at him asking, "Is everything okay?"

"I was just about to ask you the same, there isn't anything wrong is there?" he asked her, looking at her with concerned eyes.

"No, I'm fine," she said, giving him a faint smile to show that she meant it.

"I haven't done anything to upset you in any way, have I?" he asked sounding insecure.

"No, of course not, why would you think that," she asked, looking at him with shocked eyes.

"Well it's just that lately you have seemed a little distance and you have been sleeping down here for the last week," he said, nodding towards the couch.

Calleigh bit her bottom lip, trying to figure out what to tell him. The fact was that she wasn't completely okay, as one week earlier she had seen Jake randomly in one of the main streets downtown. She had to look twice to be sure, but she soon got that it was him.

She had asked him not to contact her or anything like that, which was most likely why he hadn't, but then she had never expected to see him again. In fact she had almost forgotten about him, had it not been for the tattoo on her thigh he would have almost washed out from her memory. Without warning he had turned to face her, clearly recognizing her as he had called out for her.

She, completely shocked had turned and headed in the other direction fast, tears streaming down her cheek.

What was he doing here, why was he back?

Was it a cruel irony that when she finally seemed to get things back on track he came back, only to mess it up. Only to make her doubt what she had. She was so sure she was happy with Eric, but after seeing him, she couldn't help but wonder what had happened if he stuck around instead of leaving.

After that she didn't know what to do, she just couldn't share bed with Eric until she was sure of what she felt. She couldn't deceive him like that, it just wasn't right.

"It's just a week ago I…saw Jake," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Meaning that…?" he asked her, looking at her with very questioning eyes.

"I saw him, he saw me, he called for me, I ran," she summed up.

"And now you are doubting everything or…?" he asked.

"I… don't know," she said with a heavy sigh.

"I can't believe this, we're happy together and now you wanna blow it all because you may…may not have feelings for this guy," Eric snapped at her.

"Eric, please, this is hard enough for me as it is, without you having to snap at me like that," she said, tears starting to well up inside of her.

"Well then let me make it easy on you," he said and stormed out on her, a moment later she heard the main door slam behind him.

Calleigh got up and ran after him, yelling out, "Eric, get back here, you cannot run out on me in the middle of the night wearing only pj's, please Eric."

"You know just leave it be Calleigh, I need to think," he said as he started to running away from her house, heading down the beach and most likely into town.

"Erik!" she yelled out after him, knowing all too well he couldn't hear.

"Damn you Jake, damn you!" she shouted out into the dark night, angry tears foaming down her cheeks.

"Easy princess, it's really not nice of you to curse like that," she head Jake's voice from behind and startled. As she slowly turned she could see him come towards her from the beach.

"Jake, what the hell are you doing here?" she snarled at him, looking at him with angry eyes.

"Oh you know visiting you among other things, so I take it things didn't work out with Horatio and you settled for the next best thing," said Jake, nodding towards the beach in direction of where Eric had run off to.

"That is…that is none of your business," she said and started to walk back inside.

He followed, but she blocked the door saying, "You are not welcome here, please just leave again, I already have enough trouble because you are back in town."

"Well isn't this a nice greeting to get, I come to see my girl and get showed the door," he muttered.

"I'm not your girl anymore that ended a long time ago, I've moved on, I don't love you anymore," she said with a heavy sigh, knowing that that wasn't exactly true.

"If that is true then why did your so-called boyfriend just run off like that?" he asked, looking deeply into her emerald green eyes.

"Jake, please don't do this," she begged, looking away, feeling her body screaming for his touches.

"Princess we belong together and you know it," he said, moving an inch closer, and put his hands on her waist. She didn't even try to push him away, she just couldn't. Jake leaned forward and let his lips very gently touch hers. She kissed him hungrily before she backed away saying, "No…we can't, Eric."

Jake leaned in for another kiss, tonguing her, feeling her warm breath mix with his, panting, pulling him closer, and not wanting him to stop anymore. Everything else suddenly seemed so irrelevant. Jake closed the door, pushing her further inside, against the walls, ripping of her top and bra, squeezing her breasts making her scream out, arching against the wall. Knowing she couldn't wait until they came upstairs she frantically started to unzip his pants and pushing them down along with his boxer. Her hands grasping around his hardness making a growl escape from the back of his throat. He pushed down her pants and panties, and she kicked them away. Carefully he lifted her on top of him, driving into her hardly, she moving with him, panting, scratching on his backside underneath his T-shirt.

"Haaarder," she demanded, not having been taken in quite some time. In her eyes Eric wasn't up for the task.

Jake drove into her two more times before his body tense as he got his release, screaming out. Calleigh smiled as she got hers moments later, shivering still in his strong arms. As they both sank down on the floor he asked, "You are using protection right."

"Now that you mention it, I may have forgot that lately as Eric and I haven't… This cannot end well can it?" she asked him with a heavy sigh.

"For you and Eric no, for us yes, I came here to tell you I've talked to my bosses and they agreed to let me work as a regular officer here for the MDPD," he said.

"So in other words you are grounded, but why?" she asked him, looking at him with surprised eyes.

"I simply hated to be away from my girl so much, if I still can call you that?" he said looking at her with insecure eyes.

"Oh Jake, you have no idea for how long I have wanted you to say that, and you can, please take me upstairs so we can finish up there," she said.

"Of course, princess," he said and carried her to her bedroom. As the door shut close you could hear Calleigh's happy giggles, her man was finally home.

* * *

><p>Calleigh broke up with Eric early the next morning and he got his things the same afternoon. She never mentioned Jake had been with her all night, she figured she owed him that much.<p>

* * *

><p>The happy couple got married a year later, right before Calleigh's fortieth birthday. Even Horatio had teary eyes when he saw the beautiful bride. Natalia offered him a handkerchief and just shook her head. Never before had she seen her friend that happy.<p>

The party lasted until the next morning and everyone ended up sleeping here and there in the happy couple's house. They later helped cleaning up.

Calleigh and Jake did really stay together forever and in her beloved firearms lab it was later painted in guns we trust on the wall, signed by both. When Horatio in time retired he gave the lab to Calleigh and she continued to run it long after it was her time to leave. She simply loved her work too much and Jake didn't mind her doing so.

As for the matter of protection, they received a son nine months after his return, his name ended up being Tyler Berkley Duquesne as they were not yet married. He was raised more or less at the lab and when he was done with school he like his parents became a cop and a very good one as such.

* * *

><p>It was a late afternoon that the now old couple was walking along the beach, his arm around her waist and she leaning against him. His hair was by now turned grey and hers was starting to become greyer for each day that went by.<p>

She looked at him saying, "I never stopped loving you, no matter how long you were gone when we were younger."

"I know princess, nor did I stop loving you," he answered.

"I did wonder if you were with anyone but me," she said with a sigh.

"No only you, you were my first, my only and will also be my last, you are the only one I desire," he said because it was true.

"Awww Jake you always say the sweetest thing and believe me when I say no man could ever measure up to you," she said with a happy sigh.

"Hmmm, so should we go back or…?" he asked.

"Not yet, but I could use a little rest," she said, struggling a bit to sit down. He sat down next to her and she leaned against him, closing her eyes saying, "Guns and love does really last forever."

"They do and my love for you will never die my princess," said Jake kissing the top of her head.

Calleigh smiled, knowing he meant every word, glad that he was his and never would have to leave her every again. Jake on the other hand was glad that he had won her over years back and that she would be his forever, because there was nothing he loved more than his Calleigh, except maybe guns.

And as the evening slowly became night an old couple fell asleep in each other's arms down at the beach, they would die together in the same position many years later. Because there was nothing that would ever tear them apart.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
